


What I Read Between the Lines

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dirty Talk, Dom Sicheng, Dom winwin, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: Sicheng has been closed off lately, and Yuta assumes the worst.





	What I Read Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts that have come into my curiouscat from my twitter (@heartsfxll) and an anon suggested I start posting them here. So here's the first of a few!

Sicheng had never been good at talking about his feelings or letting Yuta know what was bothering him. Yuta knew this, and should have  _ asked  _ him what was wrong. But Sicheng also should have known that Yuta was not a mind reader and would of course assume the worst. 

 

He had been stressed lately, overworked, overexhausted, underappreciated (or at least, he felt that way), and there weren’t enough hours in the day to do everything he wanted to do  _ and  _ socialize with the other members,  _ and  _ take care of himself  _ and  _ attend to his needy boyfriend, Yuta. 

 

So he had been pushing him away a little more lately. Sicheng didn’t even notice it. But he needed the time to himself and he couldn’t get it if Yuta was constantly trying to snuggle with him, or was kissing his neck and being generally distracting. And yeah, if he had just  _ said  _ that, Yuta would have understood and backed off for a little bit. 

 

But he hadn’t. Which lead them here. 

 

Yuta was sitting in his bed, knees pulled up to his chest and staring down at his phone as he sniffed at the messages Sicheng had sent him. Yuta had asked if they could have a night of snuggling and movies since they had a night off. 

 

Sicheng’s response was a simple “no”. 

 

Yuta figured this was it. Sicheng was tired of him, had been growing tired of him for some time now, didn’t like how clingy he had gotten after they had started dating. The novelty had worn off and now it was just annoying. He didn’t know what he would do when Sicheng got back but he knew the two of them needed to talk. If Sicheng was going to break up with him, he wanted him to do it  _ now  _ so he wouldn’t prolong the pain of it.

 

His breath caught in his chest when he heard the door open. He knew it was Sicheng--the younger had told him he was on his way back from the store. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the worst as he called out, “Sichengie?”

 

Sicheng’s “ _ What?”  _ came out a little harsher than he had intended. But even the  _ store  _ had been a nightmare and he was annoyed and he just wanted to lie down and listen to some music and he was going to tell Yuta that but--

 

“Can you come here please?”

 

That made Sicheng freeze. His voice sounded so  _ small,  _ so  _ broken,  _ like he was two seconds away from crying. And Sicheng wasn’t heartless. He couldn’t ignore that. So he set the bags down and went over to Yuta’s room and when he saw him, his heart shattered into a million pieces. 

 

Yuta  _ had  _ been crying, or had just started, because tears were falling down his cheeks and before Sicheng could even open his mouth to ask him what was wrong, the older male was speaking. 

 

“I know I can be clingy, and annoying, and I’m sorry if it’s bothering you and if I did anything to bother you I’m sorry. And I don’t know if you’re tired of me, or you don’t like me anymore, but if you’re going to break up with me just  _ do it  _ so I don’t have to sit here and wonder anymore.”

 

Oh Sicheng was an asshole. He felt like the absolute scum of the earth as he watched the usually confident and flirty young man seem to curl in on himself as he waited for a response from the younger. 

 

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Sicheng said softly, moving over to the bed and sitting next to him on it. “God, why would you think that Yuta?”

 

“Because you’ve been pushing me away!” he retaliated. “You get so short with me, and we hardly cuddle anymore. And we haven’t had sex in a  _ week  _ when we were every other day.”

 

That made Sicheng reevaluate his image of the last two weeks. When put like that, he knew Yuta had been fair in his assumptions. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been stressed and needed more time to myself.”

 

“Next time just  _ tell  _ me that,” Yuta frowned. “Do you know how sad and upset I’ve been? Thinking you’re done with me?”

 

Sicheng pressed a kiss to Yuta’s forehead. “I love you. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you?”

 

Yuta sniffed, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Yeah?”

 

“Let me take care of you,” Sicheng said softly, moving his lips down to Yuta’s neck and laying him back on the bed. “Let me make up for lost time.”

 

Yuta wasn’t  _ quite  _ done being upset. They would have a long, serious talk about this later. But for now...he couldn’t pretend like the last week hadn’t made him feel pent up. 

 

Their clothes got discarded in a haze of kisses and whispered praises and apologies. Sicheng was going to make Yuta feel  _ adored,  _ damn it. And Yuta was not about to complain, letting his eyelids flutter shut as Sicheng kissed and nipped down his neck, his chest, pausing to use his tongue to flick and tease each nipple. 

 

Yuta squirmed beneath him, his eyes opening and his hips rocking up. He knew he was getting needy too early but he couldn’t help himself, it had been too  _ long.  _ But Sicheng simply held his hips down and looked him in the eye. 

“I’m going to take care of you baby, but our rules still apply.  _ I’ll  _ decide when you get to feel good,  _ I’ll  _ decide when you get to cum. Understand?”

 

Yuta pouted, but nodded. He knew the way things worked with the two of them, knew better than to try and disobey. The  _ last  _ thing in the world he wanted right now was a punishment. He was  _ good,  _ he could be  _ good.  _

 

Sicheng rewarded him by kissing down his abdomen, nipping at his hips and dutifully ignoring what was demanding his attention the most. 

 

“Please, Sichengie,” Yuta sighed. He kept his hips still, knew he shouldn’t move but also wasn’t above begging for what he needed. 

 

“Lube,” Sicheng replied simply. And Yuta was perhaps  _ adorably  _ quick to move and grab the bottle he kept in his nightstand drawer before passing it over. 

 

He was going to take care of Yuta. Which meant he was going to take things  _ slow.  _ Making Yuta watch as he slicked his fingers up with lube, rubbing them together to warm them. Yuta let out a gasp as he felt a slender finger slide into him at the same time as Sicheng began to kiss up his cock. Sicheng knew exactly how to take Yuta apart bit by bit, make sure he was aching for every touch. 

 

Sicheng’s free hand felt warm on his hip as he held him down, knowing all too well that Yuta would become overwhelmed by the sensations he was getting and would try to buck up despite knowing what their rules were.

 

By the time Sicheng finally took the head of Yuta’s cock into his mouth and pushed a second finger into him, Yuta was an absolute wreck. He was taking too  _ long  _ and he knew it was for good reason, knew this would make everything feel all the better, but he was feeling greedy and wanted  _ more.  _ His hands gripped into Sicheng’s hair and tugged gently, a plead in itself and the younger got the hint. 

 

He started to bob his head slowly as the fingers curled and thrust into Yuta and Sicheng relished in how Yuta all but went lax at the pleasure of it. The wet heat of Sicheng’s mouth around his cock, the fingers pushing into him and teasing, it was all so  _ good  _ that he let himself drown in it. 

 

Sicheng went a little lower, took a little more of Yuta into his mouth with every downward movement of his head. Pushed his fingers a little deeper, a little harder. 

 

“Sichengie  _ please!”  _ Yuta begged, using every ounce of willpower he had left not to buck his hips up and chase his orgasm. “Please I need more!”

 

Well, Sicheng was a giver. And he did owe Yuta, after all. He swallowed around the older male, taking him until his nose touched Yuta’s skin as he pushed a third finger into him. Sicheng choked a little, and it wasn’t the most comfortable or pleasant position to be in. 

 

But the pure  _ cry  _ Yuta let out was worth it. 

 

He was absolutely incoherent at this point, begs falling from his lips quickly as he asked for  _ more, please, more Sichengie, please, I need you cock, fuck, baby, please I need you so bad, I need you, please, fuck! _

 

Sicheng came up off of him slowly, looking to Yuta with dark eyes. “You need me, baby? You need me filling you up nicely?” He thrust his fingers hard into Yuta, hitting his sweet spot and making the other jolt with a loud moan. 

 

“Okay,” Sicheng hummed. “You’ve been a good boy, after all.”

 

Yuta nodded vigorously. “I’ve been so good for you, Sicheng, I’ll keep being good!”

 

“I know you will,” Sicheng assured with a smile as he bent down to kiss Yuta gently. And Yuta’s heart  _ jumped  _ because  _ god  _ he was so in love with this boy. It could get frustrating to not be able to touch himself, or touch the other, or  _ finish  _ until he was told. But he knew Sicheng cared about him and he knew that if he was patient, if he did as he was asked, then he would get taken care of and he would feel  _ incredible  _ by the end of it. 

 

Those were the thoughts filling his head as Sicheng pushed into him, once again going  _ too slow  _ for Yuta’s current taste, but he gritted his teeth through his moan.  _ Patience,  _ he had to remind himself. 

 

But Sicheng did make him feel so full, and  _ god  _ it had been too long since they had fucked and he had been feeling so  _ desperate  _ and  _ empty  _ lately that he was just thankful to have Sicheng at all. “Can I touch you?” he asked, hopeful, pleading. 

 

“As nicely,” Sicheng demanded as he bottomed out, causing Yuta to moan. 

 

“Can I touch you please, Sichengie?”

 

“Much better,” he praised. “Yes you can.” 

 

Yuta was thankful for that as he put his hands on top of Sicheng’s where they were resting--well,  _ gripping-- _ at his hips. It was a small intimacy but it meant the world to the older man as his head fell back in pleasure when Sicheng slowly pulled back and thrust forward hard. 

 

Sicheng wanted to tease more, he really did. Wanted to make Yuta cry, and beg, and whimper...but the older man was so  _ tight  _ around him, not having been stretched like this in a while. And Yuta was already so wrecked and beautiful beneath him, his eyes closed and his jaw slack, his hair pressed against his forehead. 

 

“So pretty,” Sicheng praised as he thrust his hips hard into him, the tight drag of Yuta’s walls around him driving him absolutely mad with lust, making him feel desperate himself. “Making me feel so fucking good baby.”

 

“‘M so full,” Yuta whimpered. His cock was ignored and twitching against his stomach from the pleasure, especially one Sicheng switched up his angle and started to thrust right at his prostate. “Please, Sichengie, can I touch myself?”

 

“You’re gonna cum just from this, baby,” Sicheng said. Yuta whined in protest, but didn’t move his hands from where they were, just gripped harder at Sicheng’s wrists to keep himself from losing it and disobeying. 

 

Sicheng hadn’t expected Yuta to behave so well, not after being so desperate for so long. But he had to give credit where it was due. He leaned forward, moving his hands so they were on either side of Yuta’s head and kissed and bit at his neck as he fucked into him hard. Yuta moved his arms to wrap around Sicheng’s waist, hold him as close as the other would allow--which was not close  _ enough.  _

 

Yuta’s loud moans were music to Sicheng’s ears. The older had never learned how to be quiet, and Sicheng would never complain. But Yuta would argue it wasn’t his  _ fault.  _ Especially since Sicheng  _ knew  _ how sensitive his neck was, and when he licked a stripe up his neck, he was a shivering mess.

 

Sicheng’s composure was all a facae. He could feel Yuta clenching around him--clearly trying to hold off his own orgasm since he hadn’t been given permission to cum yet. That made him smile against Yuta’s neck. 

 

“You’re close aren’t you, baby?” Sicheng whispered. 

 

Yuta just whimpered in response.

 

“Beg for it then. I’m not quite sure you need it.”

 

“I do!” Yuta whined. “I need it so bad, Sichengie please I’m so close. You feel so good, I feel so  _ full,  _ I’ve been such a good boy for you! I haven’t touched myself at all! Fuck, please!”

 

His eyes were wide and stinging with tears and Sicheng couldn’t deny him like this. He kissed him hard, desperate, aching and whispered “yes” against his lips. 

 

Yuta didn’t need long after that, shaking as he came with a loud moan of Sicheng’s name. The sight of Yuta coming undone like that, and the clenching of his walls around his cock sent him closer to the edge, but he wasn’t  _ quite  _ there yet. 

 

“Good boy, baby,” he praised as he pounded brutally into him, peppering kisses across his face. “You hung on so well for me. Making me feel so fucking good.”

 

“Please cum in me,” Yuta begged, his voice soft and distant as he came slowly down from his high. 

 

He could feel the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and he didn’t care enough to try and work Yuta into overstimulation--that was a game they’d play another night when Sicheng wasn’t feeling as needy himself. He couldn’t hold himself and bit down hard on Yuta’s shoulder as he came with a groan. 

 

The two stayed like that for a while in bed, kissing each other lazily as they basked in a post-orgasm glow. But they eventually pulled themselves together and got themselves cleaned up in the shower. Yuta was no less clingy after that, but Sicheng did get better at voicing when he needed some alone time. 


End file.
